


Will Everybody Love Quentin Beck（人人都爱神秘客）

by proven



Series: 人人都爱神秘客 [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, 蜘蛛侠：英雄远征
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tentacle Rape, h/c, 多重人格, 精神问题, 触手奸
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proven/pseuds/proven
Summary: 伦敦之战之后Peter Parker又开始了他的正常生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是理二！属于废话特别多的那种人。私设很多！怎么说呢，因为是快乐的鸽子写手，大家不用担心最后的结局（应该？？？？）（我连结局都不一定写出来怎么可能BE（你走开，我是年更写手记得催，有小红心和评论是可以提高速度的！！！！！伸出小手露出渴望的眼神。写文的原因是因为把能找到的老吉的电影补了个七七八八后深夜奇思，发现自己很想写一个很可爱的Quentin Beck，就是要那种毒中带甜的，狠中带萌的Quentin Beck（发出残念（我觉得我肯定写不出来，但不妨碍我想写。每一个Quentin的人格都对应的有老吉的经典角色，老吉真得好妙一演员。最后，这里是喜欢柏拉图式爱情的理二，欢迎来我微博找我玩！至于标题？我皮一下（Are You Sure？）

夏末的纽约白天能看到穿着背心嚷嚷着热的小孩缠着父母买雪糕吃，晚上也能看见担心自己恋人受凉而为对方披上外套的年轻人。

“Yuck。”荡过一个街角蜘蛛侠在看到一对年轻人在暗巷里的恩爱景象后抱怨着。恩爱的情侣也许是看到了他又或者说没有，他们马上就走了，因为这里有人，无所谓是纽约的好邻居还是那些图谋不轨的人。Peter贴着墙看着两人离开的背影，他叹了一口气那声抱怨不是说他觉得两个人在公共场合做一些，emmm，很有趣的事很恶心，他只是，有一些被吓到了，绝对不是因为刚刚和MJ分手的关系。

_ “Peter，我想我们两个果然还是不太适合。”年轻女孩在确立了关系大概一个月？也许一个月都不到，在约会的咖啡馆告诉Peter。年轻的男孩刚刚还在兴高采烈地计划着两人下周的行程。这是两人今年夏天最后一次见面。_

Peter一边向屋顶爬一边回忆，和MJ分手他并不是很难过，不知道为什么他甚至感到轻松，而不管是蜘蛛侠还是Peter Parker都没法理解为什么Peter Parker的脑袋瓜里到底为什么这样想。不过回到家分手这件事还是被Aunt May和Happy他们发现了，大概是在吃晚饭的时候？他们甚至还惊讶他居然没有一个人在房间里哭。老实说这点确实让他很不高兴。

结束思考，贴身口袋里的手机还在嗡嗡作响，Aunt May和Happy以及他的好伙伴们都知道他在干什么，并且不会在一个小时里给他打了差不多30个电话，Peter确定这电话一定来自于光头特工Nick Fury。但介于他上一个手机是在他一边爬墙一边打电话时摔了个粉碎，他觉得还是在一个地方好好坐好以后再接电话比较好。在楼顶微微有些凉的寒风里，Peter拿出了他的新的二手的手机，Happy原本打算给他买一个全新的，但是Aunt May阻止了他。

_ “我告诉你多少次了别在你在空中的时候使用你的手机，Peter Parker！”Aunt May几乎是吼出了他的名字。_

_ “Aunt May，我只是……”Peter迅速把手机的残骸放下，把手放在了身后。_

_ “May，没事的，我们可以给他买一个新的……”Happy此时打算充当和事佬，但很明显在愤怒的Aunt May的面前没人能幸免。_

_ “你这样会惯坏他的。”Aunt May一脸怒气地看着他们两个，Happy趁Aunt May将视线更多的转移到他身上时对他做了一个鬼脸，不过好在有Happy，她很快恢复了情绪“我只是太担心了，天哪，他那一次就那么摔了下去……”_

_ Aunt May的声音听起来像是在哭，这让Peter突然感觉到了愧疚，虽然他知道他那时候是在救人，但面对Aunt May他没办法，在他开始标准的Peter反省，也就是低下头盯着自己的鞋子时，他看到了Happy示意他上楼的挥手。_

_ 于是在第二天，他得到了一部新的二手的手机，用他的零花钱买的。_

按下接通键，Peter看着空无一人的纽约的这些楼顶，心里想着会在纽约大楼楼顶打电话的除了那些特工大概就只剩下他了，也许还有Mr.Stark。

“Peter Parker！”来自Fury的突如其来的声音响得差一点震碎Peter的耳膜，他快速地把手机远离自己的耳朵，这让Nick Fury应该是指责他是不是拉黑了他的这件事被他完全错过了。

“Yes，Mr.Fury。”略显优先地走到大楼的边缘坐下，微微掀开一些自己的面罩，Peter在回到纽约之后就爱上了这样的休息方式，好像夜晚的凉风也不再那么刺骨。

“所以你现在马上来神盾局的监狱。”Fury的这句话让年轻人有些摸不着头脑。

“发生了什么吗？”蜘蛛侠惯有的警惕让Peter马上发现了Fury语气中的……焦虑？着急？好吧他不能确定，他有些怀疑Nick Fury是否真得还有这些不稳重的情绪，不过他确实能感受到他声音里的愤怒。是有人越狱了吗？但他今天没有收到任何神盾监狱有出现烦人越狱的消息。

“我刚才说得还不清楚吗？我让你现在马上过来！”Peter觉得Fury一定在电话的背后翻了一个白眼，并在说完以后立马挂了电话。不过他想除了他之前有接近大概30个来自Fury的电话没有接之外还有一部分原因可能是Fury在报复之前他挂掉他电话这事。想到这里Peter觉得他都要能听见那个特工头子狂笑的声音了，他还以为光头特工头子应该要更稳重一些。

所以Peter并没有那么急着过去，相反，他很悠闲城市上空舒爽的夜风是仅限他能享受的东西，在去的路上他甚至阻止了一起抢劫案，并且还和那些人来了一张自拍，并且发到了insgram上，殊不知在监狱里等待着他的Nick Fury正愤怒地看着那一张合影感慨“年轻人的生活。”

Peter承认他到晚了，因为当他到监狱的时候已经大概是半夜了，这肯定过了Aunt May的门禁，他希望Nick Fury能够帮他说服Aunt May，当然这只是他希望。领着Peter进去的特工很面生，实际上Peter觉得他更像是一位医生。监狱里的气氛很沉闷，像是要溺死他一眼，虽然以往也会有这样的情况，但这一次不一样。Oops，Peter觉得自己又闯祸了。Peter没想到自己会被带到监狱里的急诊室，实际上他想吐槽很久了，为什么神盾的监狱的医疗设施会如此完善。

那位医生把他留在那就走开了，留着他一个在那东瞧瞧西看看，直到急诊室的那盏灯熄灭，Quentin才能再在那条走廊上看见人影，那是Nick Fury。

“Hi，Mr.Fury。”Peter搓了搓自己的手，好吧他太紧张了。

“你知道我为什么叫你过来吗！？”Fury仅剩的眼睛突然瞪大，让Peter下意识瑟缩了一下后才摇了摇头。

“除了挂电话，看来你连我的电话内容也不听了。”Fury平复了一下自己的情绪。

这时急诊室的门被推开，Peter识趣地站在了一边，他很努力去听清Fury和那位医生在说什么，但这里可能毕竟是特工扎堆的地方，除了听见“自杀”、“转移到其他医院”，Peter什么都没听清。然后他看到了躺在病床上被推出来的，脸色苍白的Quentin Beck。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自杀未遂的Quentin Beck被送去了医院，他被确诊为分离性身份障碍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设虽然电影里Happy说他也不知道怎么联系Nick Fury但我觉得，也许大概，实际上是有办法的，或者说那个时候是在跟着吓唬Peter。emmmm，另外我不确定国外护士是否除了宣南丁格尔誓言是否也要宣希波克拉底誓言，但我觉得希波克拉底誓言比较出名？所以可能不在医护行业的小虫就知道这个吧（滚开，小虫很聪明的。

蜘蛛侠不止一次在凌晨的纽约上空游荡，街道上斑驳的灯光比漆黑的穹顶更像星空，而不是像这样，人造的光源与那片深不见底的黑混作一团，坐在被临时征用为救护车的武装运输车里，穿着战服的Peter Parker这样想着。本来还算宽敞的车里因为添加的医用设备拥挤了许多，更不用说再算上医护人员与护卫，Peter拉了拉他的面罩，空气中弥漫着的消毒水与酒精味足够把他闷死在车厢里了。

车上每一个人看起来都与他格格不入，他是蜘蛛侠，是纽约市民的好邻居，但除开蜘蛛侠的身份他只不过是一个普通得让人心酸的高中生，有着失败的初恋以及正在谈恋爱的监护人，他既没有医生与护士在希波克拉底誓言之下产生的对病人的责任感，也没有那些神盾特工的使命感，也许他有着正义感，但也不是针对他的。Peter看了一眼躺在病床上的Quentin，隔着呼吸器都能看出他苍白的脸色，监测生命特征的设备像原始森林里的植物将他隐藏在密林的深处，依稀可见的扭曲的眉毛似乎在暗示算不上快乐的梦境。Peter想过很多次他再见到Quentin时会是什么样的心情，他觉得他会很生气，但事实是他没有，Peter如此想到，他应该生气的。但心中的怒火不知道被什么扑灭了，留下的只有一些他自己都不知道是什么的残渣，沉淀在他的灵魂与血肉之中。又或者说那怒火本就是那些不知名的残渣说创造的幻想。现实之中留给Peter的只有惊讶，因为他见鬼的以为Quentin Beck在一个月前的伦敦就死了。

_介于蓝与绿的眼曾在凝视着他时闪烁着不知名的光芒，Peter Parker起初认为那是对他的善意，他同所有孤立无援的溺水者一样紧紧抓着它，他以为……不，他坚信会被这份善意拯救，但最终他只是被推向更深的深渊，此刻那双眼中的光逐渐消逝，生意盎然的海洋正逐渐变成一潭死水。_

_ 出于愤怒，蜘蛛侠抛下了濒死的男人。_

Peter Parker并未想过他之后会为此而感到悔恨，即使有，他也不会承认。

打卡车门的一瞬间Peter长长地吸了一口气，从见到Quentin那一刻起便怦然跳动的心脏并没有为此而减缓跳动的频率，变异除了让他的肌肉得到了强化，他的心脏也能够承受远高于常人的负担，长时间保持高速的跳动而不猝死对他而言并不是什么不可逾越的生理极限。跳下车后Peter在一旁做着简单地拉伸动作，他不想让自己看起来那么地无所事事，肌肉的舒展伴随着一丝酸麻，但在医院里没人会在乎一个穿着紧身衣喜欢活蹦乱跳的小孩在干嘛。

“Peter Parker。”先他一步到达医院的Nick Fury也许是看不下去了他的手足无措，用低得吓人的声音叫住他。

“Yes，Mr.Fury。”Peter的动作一瞬间僵住，他像是装了发条的玩具一样机械地扭转站好，他看着站在黑影里的Fury，他完全看不出什么特工头子的脸色。

“进去。”Fury用他唯一的眼睛示意Peter跟着那些推着担架推车的医生与护士们“别让我重复第二遍。”

“Yes……”好吧，他很生气，实际上他一开始就很生气，不是因为他被挂了电话，是因为他的事情又被搞砸了。

“比起说Yes，你更应该知道自己该做什么，不该做什么。”

“Yes……”Peter的回答不出意外地得到了来自Nick Fury的白眼和叹息。

位于曼哈顿的纽约大学医学中心很明显早就为了这位病人做了十足的准备，医护人员的交接干脆而利落，没有一个人对于把Quentin究竟安置在那一个空闲的病房有任何的迟疑，对于药物的更换也是。

房间外的Peter看着摘下了呼吸器的Quentin，他当然知道这只是临时的，神盾监狱的呼吸器的配置是专门生产的，与寻常的医院并不匹配，直接使用可能会导致一定的安全隐患，Peter强迫自己想些其他东西从而不再关注那张熟悉的脸，但他每想一个单词昏迷男子脸上的一个细节就会出现在他的大脑里。Quentin的胡子乱糟糟的，看来监狱的生活并没有给他足够的时间好好打理它们，他的眼窝深陷看起来休息地很糟糕，也许是因为那个让他现在也在皱眉的噩梦导致的。

Peter有些抓狂地在玻璃窗外站着，直到医护小心翼翼地抬起Quentin的左腕。左腕上的绷带有着清晰可见的血痕，虽然已不再扩散但足够刺激着看到它的人的神经，比方说Peter Parker。

“你想去哪？”Nick Fury的声音在身后响起让Peter Parker浑身一个机灵，虽然他知道特工头子就站在他的身后不远。

“回家。”这是他能找到的最完美的借口了“太晚了，Aunt May应该开始担心我了。”

“你是说在你告诉她你要去Ned那里过夜，结果Ned打电话问她你什么时候去他家，接着她给你打了接近三十个电话但你一个也没接，所以打电话给Happy，Happy再想办法打电话给我这件事吗？”

好的，他死定了。他真应该听Ned的话提前写好一份遗书的。Peter在别人看不见的面罩下做了一个鬼脸，但愿Happy能在家帮他，也许能留一个全尸。

“还有！”Nick Fury也许是看出了他打算开溜的想法，叫住了打算开溜的他“在桥上究竟发生了什么？”

“我不知道，都是幻觉，我不知道那些是真的，那些是假的。”Peter摇了摇头。

_ 突破了无人机营造的幻境的Peter Parker来到了Quentin Beck的面前，他是如此愤怒，以至于在他抓着Quentin Beck的领子准备揍下去的时候他根本就没去想对方不过是个普通人。_

_ “不不不……”名为Quentin Beck的男人一边在地上挣扎一边摇头，他握着抓紧了他领子的那只手，他的双手在颤抖，他的眼睛里也满是无法伪装的恐惧，看起来完全不像Quentin Beck“求求你，别伤害我，我不是他，我只是和他长得很像。”_

_ “你是谁？”Peter很容易就能把他举起来，悬空让男人忍不住隔空蹬踹他，但对于蜘蛛侠而言这不过是小打小闹罢了。_

_ “Adam，Adam Bell。”Quentin的声音听起来像是要窒息了一样“我是一位历史系的老师。”_

_ Peter Parker在他的求情下几乎要相信了，Quentin不会像这样求饶，也不会求饶，他放下了Adam，但就在那一刻，无人机装配的机枪旋转的声音响了起来。蜘蛛感应帮他躲过了一劫，但他也不得不甩开Quentin，他不敢相信他居然又一次，又一次相信了那个骗子。一个翻身蜘蛛侠便重新找回了平衡，他看着狼狈爬起的Quentin，那双水绿色的眼睛里没有先前的可怜，当中所灌注的对名为Peter Parker的个体的恶意是年轻人从未体会过的。_

“Mr.Beck企图杀死我，但最后他的无人机误杀……误伤了他，然后……我以为他死了，我就，离开了。”

“当时Quentin Beck先生有任何看起来不正常地体现吗？比方说情绪波动起伏很大？或者说性格突然发生变化？”站在Fury身后的医生如此问着。

“他一直都不正常。”Peter觉得自己应该是吼了出来，他不得不放低音量“正常人会企图杀死别人，毁掉一座城市来让自己出名吗？”

那位医生并没有理会他，而是在一份文档上圈点了一下后便递给了Fury。特工头子大致看了一眼后，便把档案丢给了Peter。

那是一份诊断书，还有几份人格速写。Peter没去看前面那些看得他眼睛花的分析，他快速翻到最后一页。

**……根据以上检查结果，可以判断Quentin Beck存在分离性身份障碍……**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam是老吉在Enemy里饰演的那一位历史系教授，我觉得他软软糯糯地真得非常可爱！非常，非常可爱！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Beck醒了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是理二，道理的理，沙雕的二。写到第一个我喜欢的桥段了。大家都去看Life！David可爱得要死。重新写了一遍大纲，我现在只想跳过一切写结局。文里的Peter的年龄做了调整，是18岁的在读高三生。肌肉萎缩的症状是我查了一下资料加想象写出来的。求求你们给点评论吧，Please。

在医院照看Quentin Beck，Peter Parker可算不上是情愿，不过也没到一点都不情愿的份上。有那么点他解释不清楚也想不通的东西，就那么埋藏在他的心里，让他既抗拒又期待。在高楼之间游荡的Peter回想着昨天临走前和Nick Fury的对话，作为喜欢低调的Peter Parker，他确信Nick Fury最后的那几句话可算得上是赤裸裸的威胁。

_ “他们当中有人说你知道怎么回事……”Fury指了指躺在床上，身上插了四根？也许是五根，或者更多管子的Quentin Beck。_

_ “不，”Peter回答时的眉头比他在瘾君子的家里闻到天知道他们几个月没戏的衣服后皱得还高，他只知道他现在就想回家休息“我不知道，Mr.Fury。”_

_ “Spiderman？你连我要问什么都不知道就告诉我你不知道吗？”特工头子连续的两个否定句，确切来说是一个完整的句子和一个特意拉长读出的名词吓住了Peter。_

_ “是的，Mr.Fury，不，我是说，不，我不是那个意思……”语无伦次的年轻人挥舞着双手，他现在只想赶快离开这个地方。胸腔中有一颗永不停歇地跳动的心脏是好事，但如果它一直跳得太快可就不好了。_

_ “Adam Bell，你知道他吗？”_

_ 听到名字以后Peter的脸抽动了一下，这可逃不过老辣的特工仅剩的那一只眼睛。_

_ “为什么你之前没有汇报？”_

_ “我以为他那是在骗我。”面对Fury的追问Peter让自己看起来尽可能得平静。_

_ Nick Fury听后转身看向病房窗外的街道，那双老谋深算的眼睛里没有任何情绪，很明显在思索什么，但注意不到特工头子这些细小变化的Peter趁这个机会长叹了一口气，他看着算不上安详地躺在病床上的Quentin。病床前温暖地灯勾勒着他好看的眉骨与正当好挺翘的鼻子，阴影与光线在他的脸上交错，比起沉睡的病人他看起来更像是一个在摆拍的模特，病房里普通的画面也因为他的参与看起来更像是一幅艺术品。就那么一瞬间Peter觉得自己没那么想要离开了。_

_ “你以后每天有空就过来。”想到了什么的Fury转过身，他盯着Peter的眼神像是盯着一把工具“别想着拉黑我第二次，别逼我打电话给Happy或者你的姑妈，又或者让我把你从学校或者你家绑过来。”_

这大概是Peter Parker最希望纽约出现什么犯罪分子让他可以折腾到大半夜的日子了，但今天的纽约城就像是打算参评全美最佳优秀治安城市一样，如同一台完美运作的没有一枚齿轮出现故障的仪器，没有小偷、没有抢劫犯、更没有需要热心的蜘蛛侠搀扶着过马路的老奶奶，荡了三条街区的Peter甚至连违章驾驶的汽车都没有发现。Peter略带绝望地看了一眼手表，好像全纽约都希望他今天去医院看望那个昏迷的男人。

也许他应该再重复一次每天固定的巡逻路线，Peter这样想着，顺道想想要如何义正言辞地拒绝来自Nick Fury的命令，比方说他见到Quentin Beck就忍不住杀了他？他的理智会因变异与对Quentin的恨意而消失，他会变成一只杀人不眨眼的蜘蛛怪物。Nick Fury一定会在听完他的说辞之前把他打晕或者用枪把他打死。Peter停在一栋自己也叫不出名字的高楼的楼顶，他愣了一下后，转过身，向医学中心的方向荡了过去。

说他见到Quentin Beck就会犯PTSD？他想这肯定没法说服特工头子，说不定特工头子还会以此为由把他绑在Quentin的旁边直到他醒过来，美其名曰是克服他的心理障碍，但他却没法以此为由控告他人生监禁，因为Nick Fury可不是一个能在数据库里找到的人，他用E.D.I.T.H.试过了。

站在医院门口，Peter搓了搓自己的手，也许他可以说他要准备他的ACT？毕竟他已经高三了，年轻人的大好前途不应该被一个恶人所终止两次，虽然第一次并没有成功。Peter一路走一路思考怎么办这个借口说得更圆满，直到他来到Quentin的病房。Nick Fury不在那，只有几个神盾特工站在门口，标准的黑墨镜、黑西装，不过他们长得可真高，Peter在心里吹了一声口哨，再过两年说不定他会比他们更高，没有一点声音地推开门走了进去。

Quentin的医生是一位很好的医生，看起来和蔼可亲，即使在知道了Quentin的恶行以后也在竭尽全力地救治他。Peter为他将自己浪费在这恶人身上感到不值得，但当医生一张一合的嘴说着Quentin的情况，Peter的意识已经神游到了他口中的恶人身上，躺在病床上的Quentin很恬静，昨天扭曲的眉毛已经被不知什么抚平，睫毛轻轻颤抖，看起来就像是在等待着自己的王子的睡梦人。可惜他是一个骗子，Peter努力阻止自己不该有的幻想。当医生说出Quentin可能再过一会就醒的时候，Peter似懂非懂地点了点头。

人人都爱蜘蛛侠，好吧不是人人，至少Quentin Beck就不爱。Peter在医院里和孩子们合影时想到。也许Quentin不单单讨厌他还有Mr.Stark还讨厌着其他所有的超级英雄们，Peter在抱起一个看到他后发出尖叫的六岁小孩时自我安慰，他自己也不清楚他干嘛要这么安慰自己。就像他不知道为什么告诉他Quentin醒了后在进入病房时他会害怕一样，当然只是一瞬间，有什么东西蛰伏在他的身体里呼之欲出但却又有鲠在喉，他在害怕，但他却完全不知道自己在害怕什么。

“你是谁？”醒来的Quentin Beck惊恐地看着他，仿佛在看什么外星生物。

“你不认识我了吗，Mr.Beck？”失落感充斥了Peter的内心，他自己都没发现自己的声音里都带了些颤音。

“谁是Beck？我在问，你是谁。这是哪里？Calvin呢？Calvin在哪？”Quentin一把扯下贴在自己身上的测量器，抓住Peter的双手，没了监测信号的仪器发出哔哔的警告声，这似乎触动了眼前的Quentin Beck的不知哪一处神经，他四处张望着，握着Peter手臂的双手看起来更加用力。

“冷静，Mr.Beck……”Peter盯着握着他手臂的手，宽大的手掌传来温暖的温度，Quentin看起来用了很大得劲，但是Peter却感受不到任何力量，说老实话，这可比任何一个正常男人的力气都要小。Peter往后退了一步，这让Quentin的身体有一截彻底悬空，没法平衡自身重力的男人跌倒在地，他趴在地上很艰难地想要站起来，但他的下肢似乎失去了支撑了这具身躯39年的力量一样，一次又一次跌倒“你听我说，这里是纽约，你现在在纽约大学的医学中心，你现在……”

话还没有说完一群医生与护士便冲了进来，而Peter正震惊于他居然会想要安慰受惊的Quentin Beck！？这让他都没注意到护士们究竟是如何制服了那个罪大恶极的恶人。

“放开我！你们这些混蛋！”Quentin在床上不断挣扎，他对护士的每一次的触摸都是那么抗拒，就好像哪怕是最轻微的触摸都会要了他的命一样。

Peter粘在墙上，他能看到Quentin投来的求救的眼神，水绿色的眼睛和桥上那一次如初一辙，这让Peter感到气恼，这狡猾的骗子又打算骗他了，他旋转了一下蛛丝，他可不打算看护士们给神秘客换药的过程，这会让他因为那个人渣浪费了药材而感到生气。不过Quentin身上莫名其妙多出的伤口他倒是好奇，他没完整看过那天Fury丢给他的诊断书，那天他只是大概翻了翻，看了第一页的标题和最后一页的最后一句。他没那么多的医学常识看不懂多少，而且那天还是半夜，即使变成了蜘蛛侠他的脑子也需要休息，所以他压根就没打算动那一沓东西，至少一开始是这样“E.D.I.T.H.，帮我调出Quentin Beck先生的诊断书，然后告诉我他受了那些严重的伤。”

“滚开！你们不能这样对我……”Quentin大声嘶吼着，愤怒与屈辱的泪水不断地从他的眼角滑落。

“准备镇定类药物……”护士门手忙脚乱地传递着针头，压住Quentin花了他们不少力气。

Peter在看完来自E.D.I.T.H.的汇报后差一点吐出来，他在思考Fury是否看过这份完整的诊断书，还是他早就看完了故意给他看的。

“你们不能像它一样……”Quentin的声音越来越虚弱，弱到Peter都觉得它们一出现就要消失在男人的喉咙中“强奸我……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醒来的“Dr.David Jordan”陷入了他自己的回忆当中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是理二，道理的理，沙雕的二。还有吃卡卫的朋友吗？文章中出现的任何对于非自愿的性行为都不代表我本人支持这件事。

** ‘Dr.David Jordan’一直想不通为什么偏偏是自己活了下来，而且是和Calvin一起。他痛恨自己这个Doctor的头衔，好听的头衔没法帮他保护那些战场上的普通人，也没法保护他在国际空间站里的家人。**

** ‘David’的记忆里没有任何自己是如何被来这家医院的记忆，他应该降落在西太平洋上，但他却在纽约的医院里醒了过来。即使在医院养病期间的记忆也是断断续续的，就好像他的灵魂被由内而外地打得四分五裂。**

** 病房外被一看就知道是特工的人看守着，二十四小时轮班，‘David’不愿意去深思其中的细节。Calvin是他和家人们一起唤醒的，是他带来地球的，都是他的错把那个恶魔带到了这个世界。但他仍旧痛恨医生与护士用看怪物的眼神看他，就像他们知道了他那肮脏的秘密一样。他们应该知道的，‘David’躺在床上回想着guoqu不断干呕。**

** 他曾试着向医生或护士询问有关任何与Calvin或者与计划有关的消息，因为他的病房里没有任何能让他沟通外界的东西，没有电脑，没有电视，甚至连收音机都没有，但他们从不和他在治疗之外的方面多说一句话。每一次询问后的沉默‘David’都只能用微笑来掩饰这份尴尬，有一次‘David’终于忍无可忍他偷走了一位医生的手机，他实在太想知道Miranda的情况了，他没法否认自己对她既担忧又思念的情绪。**

** 陌生的设备无法进入官方的网站，他只好通过谷歌上残缺的消息推测那位女士的状况。但无论他如何切换关键词，他都无法找到任何与Miranda有关的消息，甚至是Calvin！他都没有发现，仿佛过去的一切都是他臆想出的幻觉，但他又是如此气恼，政府为了掩盖真相居然能做到这种程度。他的家人们居然在这个世界上消失的一干二净。**

** _推开门的瞬间，‘David’甚至来不及把手机藏起来。被枪指着的他不敢有什么动作，只能跟着那些黑色的枪管艰难地在床上旋转着坐姿。_**

_ ** “你终于忍不住了吗？”说话的是一个‘David’从未见过的独眼黑人。** _

_ ** “Calvin，”‘David’被迫把手机交给一个特工，屏幕还亮着，是他检索Miranda的页面“你们究竟把它藏哪去了！”** _

_ ** “Miranda？”那个独眼黑人接过了手机，低头看着“她是你团队的一员吗？”** _

_ ** “她怎么样了？”** _

_ ** “真可惜，我们还没找到她，不如你先说说你队伍里的其他人。”对方的手指在手机屏幕上敲敲打打，口气轻松地像是在对他说“你这颗苹果不好看，给我看看你那边的橘子。”** _

_ ** ‘David’不喜欢对方漫不经心的口气，那是他的朋友，是他的家人，他怎么敢这样！“都死了，见鬼的Calvin杀了他们，你不知道吗！”** _

_ ** “你确定？”那个黑人把视线从手机上移开，用非常轻蔑的眼神看着他。** _

_ ** “当然！”‘David’是真得生气了，他想要从床上起来扑向对方，但他只是把周围的仪器全都摔在了地上，‘David’这时才发现自己的双腿被人用较长的链子锁在了床上。** _

_ ** 见鬼，他什么时候被锁住的？** _

_ ** 肌肉萎缩让摔倒在地‘David’的挣扎显得苍白无力，闻讯赶来的医生护士则是用一种错愕的眼神看着在地面挣扎的他，就好像他是一个怪物。** _

_ ** 一个被怪物强奸的怪物……** _

_ ** 接着因为镇定剂的作用‘David’陷入了沉睡。** _

** 再醒来时‘David’不能确定自己究竟在什么地方，那很黑，看起来既像监狱，又像是观察室，然后他看到了Calvin，他的噩梦。**

** 借着朦胧的光看到的Calvin比记忆之中更大，‘David’害怕地往后退，直到跌倒在地，在他看清是什么绊倒自己之前他已经被Calvin抓住了。**

** Calvin撕扯他衣物的触手仍旧是滚烫的，它们在他的身体上摩擦，来自火星的生物已经不是第一次接触他的身体，熟悉地找到了男人身上敏感的地方。那些触手拉扯着他的乳头，能分泌出黏液的触手在他身上留下一道道水痕。**

** ‘David’想要踢开Calvin但反而被先绊倒了自己的东西阻碍，隐约之中他看到了脚链。不，他们居然，把他卖给了那个来自火星的怪物。这么想的‘David’觉得自己听到了来自Calvin的嘲笑。**

** 下一刻‘David’的下颚被Calvin用触手钳住，Calvin在他挣扎之前便用带着腥臭味的触手堵住了他想尖叫的嘴。他想通过偏转头部躲开Calvin的侵犯，但是触手撑着他的脑袋做着活塞运动。在不知道什么时候Calvin也进入了他的下体，那让他差一点咬断嘴里的触手，他被触手狠狠地在小腹揍了一拳。**

** ‘David冷笑了一声’，看来Calvin拥有全能的细胞这件事让他也比任何生物都恐惧疼痛。**

** 和上一次一样，Calvin逼迫着他完成这不符合人类常理的交合，并在最后把自己的生殖液全部射在他的体内。**

** 滚烫的液体让‘David’尖叫出声，模糊之中他看见了站在远处的人类样的生物。**

** “救救我，你们不能这样……”‘David’不知道为什么人们要对他抱有如此大的恶意，要把他丢给Calvin，是因为他带着Calvin这个火星恶魔来到了人间吗？**

_ 监狱里明显长得比Quentin壮实了很多的男人朝Quentin走了过去，直到Quentin因为脚链被绊倒。壮实的男人紧紧攥着Quentin的手腕，另外的男人熟练地撕开了Quentin的衣服，他的手揉捏着Quentin的乳头，舔吻男人的上上下下。两个男人无视了Quentin的挣扎，男人的阴茎捅进Quentin的下体让他尖叫出声，从此刻开始，蹭着神盾监狱夜晚以及对私人地区看管的松懈，Quentin的两个室友开始了一轮又一轮在Quentin身上的宣泄。_

“够了！”站在病房外的Peter几乎吼出声，他不该看那份报告，不该让E.D.I.T.H.调出视频来“停下，E.D.I.T.H.！”

“是的，Mr.Parker。”不知道是不是Peter的错觉，他从E.D.I.T.H.的声音里听出了可怜的情绪。

当Peter稳定好情绪重新走进病房的时候Quentin已经睡着了，他的胸口因为呼吸上下平缓地起伏着，只有从那对皱紧的眉毛才能看出先前屋里那份紧张的痕迹。

“Mr.Beck……”Peter站在床前撅着嘴，他摘下了自己的蜘蛛面罩，再一次的，在Quentin Beck面前。他有点说不清自己现在的情绪，恶人自有恶人报，但Peter Parker觉得不应该，Quentin Beck不应该被这样对待。也就是说他不确定他现在是在心疼Quentin，还是在为之愤怒，又或者说，两样都有。

Peter伸手抚平Quentin的眉宇后，自己也不知道在他的病床前站了多久，才迷迷糊糊地离开了病房。

“你还没吃够苦头吗？”在准备离开医院时，Nick Fury的声音从漆黑的角落里响起“年轻人要学会吃一堑长一智。”

Peter顺着声音看了过去，还没学会藏住情绪的他，让Fury往后退了两步。

“你是故意的！”Peter大声吼道，他紧紧抓着Fury的领口，在那一瞬间他的蜘蛛感应告诉他有无数把枪指向了他。

“Slow down，young man。”Fury特意加重了“年轻人”的发音。

“混蛋！”Peter松开特工头子，过热的大脑这时冷静了下来，为了一个名为Quentin Beck的恶人，不值得牺牲自己与自己爱着的人们的正常生活。

“这只是正常的分配，我无权干涉，你知道的，烁灭之后，我可没那么多的权利了……”特工头子在说到权利时摇了摇头，Peter知道他在指什么“不过，我想他们应该是担心Quentin Beck，AKA：Mysterio的同党做什么危害国家的事，所以想加快每天的审问速度。”

“我答应你。”Peter不知道是什么情绪让他把先前逃离Quentin Beck的借口全都抛到了脑后“我会有空就来看一眼Mr.Beck的。”

“这应该是我今天听到的最好的消息。”Fury说话时Peter紧盯着自己的脚尖。

“不过你也别担心，更糟糕的事情已经发生过了。”Peter不知道Nick Fury的这句话到底有几个意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda也是Life里的角色就是最后和David分别登上逃生舱的那一位女士。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter看到了发生在Quentin身上的事后心情很糟糕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不太熟悉纽约的街道知识（x）不过看过小蜘蛛坐公交，就姑且算是小蜘蛛上学放学都是坐校车，但是因为要去照顾医院的Quentin所以是做公交车。不了解灯塔国的用餐习惯来着，就靠脑补了。（但是古巴三明治看起来真得很好吃（x）。然后是社区服务，这里神盾提供了一份专门给Peter的社区服务，就是照顾Quentin（原因有很多，一是因为两人之间的关系，二是因为Peter可以名正言顺的来看Quentin ww，其它的话就是应该也会有证明，对于Peter申请好大学也是一件好事。写这种对话好难QWQ。

他应该用更蜘蛛侠的方式回家，而不是像现在这样用再Peter Parker不过的方式——搭乘巴士回家。不需要蛛丝，不需要紧身衣，只用几枚硬币，他就能做一个普通而平凡的坐车回家的高中生。Peter靠在车窗边上想，他棕色的眼睛空洞地盯着车窗上雨水干涸的留下的痕迹。他应该在大楼间穿荡，连续的摆动让他不时需要降落到地面提供一定的力量，这会引来一波游客或者粉丝的尖叫，也许第一次见到他的Quentin Beck也被吓了一跳……

意识到自己在想什么的Peter狠狠地拍了拍自己的脸，他才不是那一类为了人们的关注才决定成为英雄的人。睁开眼，Peter便看见坐他旁边的工作人士正用古怪的眼神打量他，Peter只好尴尬地笑了笑。

而脑海中突然出现了一幅不合时宜的画面。面色不是太好的Quentin手上拿着两杯咖啡，他在几十米的空中也能看出他有好几天没好好休息。男人的头发乱糟糟的，像野草一样的胡子肆无忌惮地在他的脸上生长。但是当蜘蛛侠从他的身边经过时，无精打采的男人眼中会充满惊讶，他会睁大他那双比什么宝石都好看的眼睛……他干嘛要想那个人？Peter烦躁地挠了一下头，转而盯着车顶上的一颗螺丝。

停下的巴士让Peter停下了自己这略显神经质的动作，他扭头看向窗外一个衣服上印了“我爱蜘蛛侠”话语的小男孩，小男孩和他有了短暂的对视，Peter隔着车窗和他打了一个招呼。

Peter指了指男孩衣服上的蜘蛛侠，两只手竖起拇指，做着口型鼓励男孩做他想做的。那男孩也礼貌的微笑着。

Peter想他确实在享受这份来自别人的喜爱，虽然喜欢的并不是他本身，而是作为蜘蛛侠的他。靠在椅背上，Peter想他没法保证只是作为Peter Parker他能否被什么人喜欢上。

“哦，Peter，你回来啦？”Peter回家时May正在做晚餐，食物散发出的香味让Peter忍不住咽了咽口水。比同龄人更需要更多营养的躯体即使不久前才吃过两个汉堡，此刻因为食物的气息，肚子再一次发出让年轻人有时会感到尴尬的声音。

“嗯。”Peter一边点头一边走向餐桌，今天的晚餐是Aunt May按照美食菜谱试做的古巴三明治，还没有吃下去，Peter就已经能够想象它们的美味了。芝士与肉的香味混合在一起，还有开胃的酸黄瓜以及黄芥酱和生火腿的搭配，让人咬一口就能够感到满足的食物勾引着消耗总是大于补充的年轻人的眼睛与肚子。

“洗手。”Peter准备伸向三明治的手被Happy拍了一下，Peter扭头怨念地看向他，但Happy只能耸了耸肩，一脸无奈的神情“我听你婶婶的。”

“好吧……”Peter走向洗手池，心里想着这家里马上就要多一个‘Aunt’ Happy了。自从Happy和Aunt May确立了关系之后，Peter就觉得Happy被判了他们曾经的友谊，当然他也会护着他，但更多时候，他会站在Aunt May那一边。

“你今天在医院里怎么样？”在忙着搅拌土豆沙拉的May把碗丢给Happy，黄油煎蘑菇在这位女性眼里火候与烹饪的时间尤其重要。

“还好。”流水冲刷着手上的泡沫，Peter知道它们不可能像广告里说得那样能完全洗掉手上的那些肉眼不可看见的微生物。

“那位病人还好吗？”May关切地问道，敏感的她总是能发现那些人们心里存在试图隐瞒的秘密“今早我醒来以后给我说的那一位。”

“还行吧……”Peter悄悄看了一眼在向那碗沙拉进攻的Happy，感觉到男孩目光的Happy快速摇了摇头，Peter说话的声音很低“他今天醒过，不过状态不太好，医生给了他一些镇定剂。”

_ “Peter Parker！？”悄悄溜回房间的Peter被May吓了一跳。_

_ “Aunt May，”Peter合上窗子，小心翼翼地放下书包，他觉得他今晚死定了，他的讣告会出现在明天的报纸上“您，您起得真早。”_

_ “你给我过来！”Aunt May的声音在颤抖，Peter没法想象等待他的将会是怎么样的暴风雨，他违反了答应的门禁，也没有接她的电话，还撒谎骗了她，Peter Parker你死定了。_

_ “Yes……”没等Peter自己走过去，他就已经被自己的婶婶从上到下认真地看了一遍“有什么事吗，Aunt May？”_

_ “太好了……”Peter没想过Aunt May会这样哭起来“我还以为又发生什么了。”_

_ 没人敢在这时候说什么，直到May因为熬夜与哭泣带来的疲倦而睡下去。_

_ “怎么了？”Peter一脸疑惑地看着Happy。_

_ “你的婶婶以为你受伤了。”Happy说道，他轻拍着May的后背企图安抚她有些失控的情绪“她一直在给你打电话，但你一个没接。Fury又说你在医院里。”_

_ “我当时在忙，在帮Fury。”Peter别扭地看向一边，“神盾监狱里出现了一些事情……”_

_ “究竟发生了什么？”Happy摇了摇头，Peter觉得自己应该想到的，Happy跟着Mr.Stark那么久，要看出他心里有什么小秘密可不用多花心思“告诉我Peter，我会帮你给May说清楚的。”_

_ “是Quentin，Quentin Beck……”_

“哦，可怜的家伙。”May摇了摇头“也许以后我们应该一起去看看他？”

“咳咳……咳……”May的话一出有一些胖的男人差一点把有土豆沙拉的碗摔在地上。

“以后吧，Aunt May，他现在还在重症监护区……”Peter小声嘟囔着，拿起干净的餐盘往餐桌走过去，心里想着，你要是知道他是谁，你大概会把他杀了的。

“行吧……”May的声音听起来有些失望。热心肠的女性对这个回答的想法溢于言表。

直到后来很久Peter才知道那天Aunt May因为认为他不知道怎么处理和Mary Jane的尴尬关系而发了一晚的愁。

“伙计，你怎么了？”Ned端着餐盘溜达到Peter旁边，无所事事的年轻人拿着餐叉玩弄着营养餐里的一颗豌豆“这是开学第一天，你还有一年机会追回MJ。”

“不是那个，Ned。”Peter放下手中对豌豆实施酷刑的手。他抬起头看向另一个男孩，他受够了一直在耳边听到的MJ和他的事“是神秘客，他还活着。”

“！什么！”Ned大声尖叫，食堂里一瞬间安静下来，意识到自己失礼的Ned随后小声在他耳边说“他是要来报复你吗！天哪！”

“不，Ned，冷静。”Peter尽可能稳住自己的这位死党“就，让我说完好吗？”

……

“所以你是说，以后每天下午你都要去照顾那个打算杀死我们的神秘客吗？WOW，这可真是，太，太……”Ned思考着合适的形容词“太……我不知道怎么形容。”

“我也不知道。”Peter死死盯着那一粒豆子。绿色而光滑的豌豆会让他忍不住想到那个躺在病床上的人。

“你去过了吗？”Ned凑到了Peter的耳边问，仿佛他两是正在秘密接头的间谍。

“两次，我昨天是第二次。”Peter酝酿了好一会才说出来“那会他正好醒过来。”

“他有向你忏悔什么吗？比方说不该伤害……”

“没有，都没有，他在向我求救。”Peter说出这句话时神情低落地看着Ned，他不知道这份伤感从何而来“我觉得他不认识我。”Peter没把除了Quentin醒来这件事之外事告诉Ned或者别的什么人，他没法去回忆视频里Quentin经历了什么，就像每次想到Quentin的那几句求救他都无法遏制地想吐一样。

“别用这种眼神看着我，我会以为你喜欢我。”Ned动了动自己的眉毛，他能听出来朋友的失落，但他不知道怎样让他高兴起来，至少蹩脚的笑话肯定不够。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker这一次遇到了Adam Bell。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好喜欢小教授，小教授柔软过度了，私设很多。重新写大纲杀我。有对酒吧里的对话的篡改（x）极度OOC。文中出现的老吉人格都是电影角色（x）我果然不会写对话（x）想表达的，和写出来的差了好多好多。小虫的小伙伴E.D.I.T.H.出现了wwwww，虽然后面会说，但是私设是全员恐高设定，别问为什么，问就是毛毛怕高233333333.

“啊哈，”Ned耸了耸肩“我开玩笑的。”

“哈哈……”Peter并没有因为这句话开心起来，声音艰难地从喉咙里挤了出来，这糊弄似得假笑可以听出他更难过了一些。

Ned看着仍旧在玩弄着那颗光滑的绿色豌豆的Peter心里想着，他和Mary Jane分手时都没这么难过。想想办法，Ned，想想你看的那些漫画里超级英雄们失落的时候他们的朋友都是怎么安慰他们的……好吧，他想不出。他虽然是蜘蛛侠的朋友，但神秘客不是蜘蛛侠的朋友，他没法对Peter说，你可以去了解他，让他再认识你这么简单的提议。

年轻人之间的沉默以Peter的豌豆飞出食盘结束，击中了窗子的豆子在反射时，险些打中路过的同学。大家为这场莫名其妙的劫后余生庆祝时，看不见的豆子却打中了Peter。

“谢谢你，Ned。”

“你怎么了，Peter？”Peter突如其来的感谢让Ned有些措手不及。

“我想到了！”突然站起来的Peter紧抓着Ned的双手，现在的Peter看起来像是告诉他Mary Jane接受他表白的样子。

“哦，哦，哦……伙计冷静点……”Peter那一身比正常人高出了数倍的握力让Ned吃痛地叫了起来。

“抱歉，”意识到自己失态的Peter赶忙松开Ned“我知道怎么办了，你绝对想不到。”

“我可以帮着治好他，这样他就能想起我了。”

“等等，Peter，你们两个，不应该是敌人吗？”

有神盾特工严加看护的Quentin的病房很高。Peter看着电梯间里的屏幕上跳跃的数字，祈祷着快一点到达目的楼层。他的蜘蛛感应提醒着那个在角落里看起来漂亮的女士可不止漂亮那么简单，时刻让神经紧绷着可不好受。Quentin病房的门口站了2个人，穿着是神盾局某些层面来说的标准配置，一年四季的黑色墨镜与黑色西装，并维持一幅生人勿进的样子。

“Peter， Peter Parker，我是Mr.Fury找来的，志愿者？我想你们应该知道……”Peter能从门上的玻璃看到正坐在病床上的Quentin。就像画一样，宽敞而明亮的房间里沐浴在温暖的日光下的男人手里捧着书，低垂的眼睛浏览着书上的文字，他的睫毛也会不时的颤动。听到了开门的动静，Quentin才抬起头，那双水绿色的眼中的温柔让Peter想到了那一天在酒吧里的事。

_ 那是Peter第一次被人邀请去酒吧，也是他第一次去酒吧。_

_ 成年男人熟练地领着他去了一间偏僻的酒吧，Peter和神秘客坐在吧台附近，酒保为神秘客调制鸡尾酒的时间足够好奇宝宝Peter好好看看观察这个酒吧。吧台外恰到好处的昏暗光线在影视剧里总是特工们最好的接头地点，Peter也曾想过做一名那样的特工，如今在现实之中看到则少了一些过去想象中的神秘感。_

_ “你在看什么？”取下了头盔的神秘客在昏暗的光线中比在刚才的战斗中更加真实“第一次来酒吧吗？”_

_ “没什么。”Peter摇了摇头，不知道为什么而好面子的年轻人不打算承认“以前有和朋友来过。”_

_ “WOW。”神秘客睁大了他那双眼睛点了点头“那我可没想到，我还以为你们的宇宙也是禁止未成年人喝酒的。”_

_ “不，我们点的是……”神秘客的侧脸很好看，修饰得一丝不苟的胡子让Peter想起了那位已故的英雄。_

_ “柠檬水？”神秘客温柔的笑声让Peter一瞬间红了脸，他盯着自己的鞋子，犹犹豫豫地点了头。_

_ “嘿，再给我们一杯冰的柠檬水。”神秘客微笑着对酒保说道，微微上扬的嘴角是Peter见过的最好看的弧线，神秘客俯身凑近Peter，在他耳边低语“放心我不会告诉别人这件事的。”，温热的呼吸让Peter耳根发红，连带着他的脸颊。_

_ 实际上Peter觉得自己全身都在发烫。_

“Mr.Beck？”Peter轻声靠近男人的病床。

“你好。”男人的声音有一些哑，但听起来依旧温和，仿佛昨天发生的一切只不过是他的逢场作戏。但Peter还是听出了声音当中的恐惧，不论对方怎么隐藏。

“你好。”Quentin看的书是黑格尔的《法哲学原理》，Peter曾经听自己的历史老师说过这本书，推荐读本，不过对于这方面不感兴趣的年轻人更愿意去多看几眼科幻小说“今天如何？”

“还好。”Quentin点了点头，继续低头看自己的书。

病房里的沉默让Peter有一些奇怪的感觉，也许是因为他居然浪费时间和Quentin在一起而不是守护纽约，又或者因为他发现Quentin在不时抬头偷看他，这让基因当中属于捕食者的那一部分让他对这份过于明显的监视感产生了不安。

“Mr.Beck？你有什么事吗？”Peter在抓到“偷偷”地监视了好一会的他的Quentin Beck后询问。

“不，没什么，书，我是说书很好看。”Quentin企图用书挡住自己的脸，但金属之间的撞击声让他停下了动作“我很喜欢历史和哲学。”

Peter看着Quentin害怕的样子，不知为什么回想起了那个在伦敦大桥上战战兢兢的‘Adam Bell’“你刚才是在偷看我吗？”

“不，我在看书，我没……”手足无措的Quentin拼命摇头，声音也开始颤抖。

“你是‘Adam’，‘Adam Bell’对吗？”Peter思索着Quentin道歉的原由，自己逐渐压低的身子让他感觉自己整个人都要扑在Quentin的身上了。

“不，我不是……”不顾手铐阻碍的Quentin随着Peter的动作顺着床往后移，直到到达手铐与自己的极限，他抵在墙上，松垮的病号服挂在他的身上，身上的瘀青刺得Peter的眼睛硬生生的发疼，他一把握住Quentin的双臂，这也许确实吓到了Quentin，Quentin才很慢地说“我是，拜托别告诉别人。”

“那是一次偶然，”‘Adam’如是说道“我是偶然遇见Quentin Beck的，那个时候是晚上我刚下课的样子，我那会还没被学校开除。”

“那时候他看起来难过极了，实际上我从没见过一个人可以伤心成那个样子。”‘Adam’对Peter说“我记得是在酒吧里，他把那酒差不多喝了一半，醉醺醺的，这让我不得不又找了其他几个人把他送回家，当中就有‘Anthony’。”

“谁是‘Anthony’？”Peter紧张地皱起了眉头。

“桥上……那个，我不太喜欢他。虽然后来我们一起生活了好几年，但我还是讨厌他。”‘Adam’说到‘Anthony’时犹豫了一下，才接着说“第二天早上我去上班的时候Quentin还没醒，不过后来他也没怎么醒过，‘Robert‘以及其他几个人都很担心他。”

“还有其他人吗？”Peter小心翼翼地问道，‘Adam’点了点头。

“你能告诉我都是谁吗？”Peter睁大了自己的眼睛看向‘Adam’。

“我不能，”Peter能看见‘Adam’眼里倒映着的自己的身影，他背光站着，在那双眼中只能模糊地看见他的轮廓。Peter突然感到有些伤感，因为那轮廓可以是任何人“‘Louis’说了禁止的。”

“‘Mr.Bell’告诉我 ‘Louis’是谁可以吗？‘Mr.Bell’？”Peter轻轻握着‘Adam’的手，男人的手不像他的总是那么粗糙，男人的手很软，让Peter不得不克制住自己揉捏的冲动。

“我不能……”‘Adam’不断摇头拒绝Peter的问话，不断回避着与Peter任何的眼神上的交流“他会杀了我的……”

“没事，放轻松，‘Mr.Bell’……我是说‘Adam’，有蜘蛛侠会保护……”

“NO。No Spider，No Spider……”‘Adam’在听到蜘蛛侠以后开始了剧烈地挣扎，被手铐锁着的手腕在挣扎中也磨破了皮，Peter不得不打开门呼救，一直等在门外的医生与护士们则快速冲了进去，站在门口的Peter能清晰地听到Quentin大声的呼救变得逐渐微弱最终变成平缓的呼吸声。

Peter临走时又看了一眼Quentin，睡着的Quentin安静得像是一个娃娃，漂亮得也像是一个娃娃。

他忍不住看了一眼男人的手腕，现在男人的两只手腕都缠绕着纱布了。而这都是他的错，该死。

Peter再一次想不通自己干嘛要同情这个坏人，他为了什么会想要治好他，只是为了他忘记了自己吗？

回家的路上Peter一直在用E.D.I.T.H.搜索着有关分离性身份障碍的讯息，他对于多重人格的了解长久以来都只局限于影视或者小说里，并没有想过自己身边会有一个这样的人，也没有想过自己要照顾他。繁多的信息让他感觉头疼，即使其中有很多重复的无用信息已经被E.D.I.T.H.过滤掉了。

躺在床上成大字型的Peter犯愁地看着那副墨镜，他并不是专业的医师，那些资料对于他而言更多地是需要注解才能看懂的专业术语，他看了也没法做出更多的贡献。

也许应该从根源看起。新想法的出现让Peter猛然从床上坐起，他戴着E.D.I.T.H.命令道“E.D.I.T.H.，调出所有和Quentin Beck有关的信息，我是说任何。”


End file.
